For space, power, ease-of-management, and other considerations, a number of server devices may be grouped together within a common enclosure, or chassis. For instance, the enclosure may have slots into which corresponding server “blades” can be inserted. Each server blade is its own server device, including at least its own processor, memory, and so on. The server devices may be commonly managed via external communication with a management mechanism, or module, of the enclosure.